Welcome Home
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: another drabble, AU kinda a sad story featuring The Lane-Kents


**Welcome Back**

Lois Kent (she got rid of the Lane) sat on the porch, clutching a hot cup of coffee. Her eyes were filled with salty tears as she tried her best not to think about what happened on this day. A few people came to the front of the house today and had candles in their hands and tears in their eyes. Today marked the day that was known as doomsday and it was its one day anniversary. Lois and her children remembered and hated this day more than anyone.

_One year ago_

_Lois and Clark made their way through the crowded streets of the city and pushed their way through the crowd and chaos. Before them stood Doomsday himself, he smiled at Clark, challenging him. Lois shook her head no and pleaded with him not to fight him but then Doomsday lifted his arm and struggling in his hand was the youngest Kent. Four year old Ellen Kent was the bait and Clark knew what he had to do when he saw Lois's eyes fill with tears. There was no time for the costume, he super sped over to the monster himself and snatched his daughter from his arms. Doomsday laughed and took off flying with Clark right behind him. Lois ran over to her daughter and the people of metropolis stood and starred with awe as the hero was reviled to the world_

_Back at home at the Kent farm, fifteen year old Laura Lane Kent stood by the stove as she made dinner. Her brother, 13 year old Johnny sat and watched the TV with his best friend, 16 year old Richard Lang. "Hey guys." Laura spoke up. "Where is Ellen?"_

_Johnny turned around. "I thought she was outside with Tommy." _

_Laura raised a thin eye brow, her hazel eyes starred daggers at her brother. She pushed her long dirty blonde hair out of her face and walked over to the kitchen window and gasped in horror. 10 year old Tommy Kent was laying on the ground, blood was everywhere. "Oh-Oh my God!" _

_Laura ran outside and saw her brother, and a kryptonite dagger sticking from his leg. "Please!" He begged. "Get it out of me..Please." _

_Laura hesitated but thankfully Richard was right there and he took the knife out of him and threw it. Tommy stood up, his own hazel eyes were filled with tears. "He took her!" He cried. "He took Ellen!"_

_"Who?" Laura asked but was interrupted when a frantic Johnny came running out of the house. "It's all over TV, they know, everyone knows about dad."_

_Back in the city, Lois stood watching the fight in the sky. She held Ellen close to her chest, praying that Ollie and his crew would be here soon. She then watched in horror as an explosion happened in the sky and her husband came falling down and hit the ground. "Clark!" Lois screamed as she ran over to her husband and pulled him close to her. "Clark listen to me, you have to stay with us." She looked over at Doomsday who then yelled. "Your hero is dead!"_

_Silence fell over the city; all that was heard was the sobs coming from Lois Lane. Then a whoosh was heard and everyone turned their heads. Laura Lane Kent stood before the beast that killed her dad, her eyes were red with anger. Johnny came over moments after her and instantly ran over to his mom, dad and little sister._

_"You're gonna die you son of a bitch." She snarled_

_Doomsday flew up in the air and beckoned for the hard headed girl to follow him and that was the day when Laura learned to fly. She flew up after him and a 5 hour fight went on, neither of them backed down but then Laura took a hold of him and flew him out of the earth's atmosphere and hurdled him into the sun. She flew back down to earth and came to her mother's side, a rain storm started and to break their hearts even more the body of Clark Kent disappeared in the rain._

Lois couldn't fight the tears anymore and she broke down, she tried to hold it together but their once tight knit family was falling apart.

"Lois?"

Lois looked up and saw Lana and Chloe. They walked up the stairs and joined her on the bench, all three of them where crying. Richard nodded to his mom and then looked at the barn, Laura was up there and Johnny was tending the farm. He saw Ellen sleeping on the sofa and Tommy reading a book, each family member had their way of tending. But he decided to go see the oldest of the family because she was the one who took over the role of hero. He found Laura Kent standing in the loft with a red blanket wrapped around her; she was starring out at the setting sun. He heard a muffled sob come from her so he went over to join her. Richard was debating if he should hold her; she was after all the daughter of Lois Lane with super powers who knows what she would do to him. She surprised him though when she nuzzled into his chest and started to cry.

"I miss him so much." She said. "There's just so much stuff that he will miss, that we will miss."

Richard nodded his head and whispered some comforting words; He looked out in the field as well and watched Johnny Kent do the chores at super speed.

The sun was now set and the moon was up high in the sky, Laura and Richard where still molded together and Johnny was sitting in the middle of the field on a hay barrel. Lois, Chloe and Lana were still sitting on the porch and Ellen and Tommy where now sitting with them. Everyone was at peace for now, the women were talking about the memories that they had of Clark when Johnny joined them. He listened contently about his father as a teenager and his first encounter with his mom. It made him laugh, it was the first time he had laughed in a whole year.

Then a bright light came from the corn field and the voice of Jor-el filled the four children's heads and Lois's. "Your father is alive."

Laura's eyes widened and she detached herself from Richard. She ran down the stairs and met with her mother and siblings, the others followed them in confusion. When they got to the spot, they found their father lying in the corn field. Laura handed her mother the blanket and Lois draped it over Clark who looked at her with surprised eyes. Lois grabbed his face and kissed him, a needy kiss that was filled with the love that could out last the ages. "I missed you so much…what happened to you Clark."

He smiled at her and his children. "I died, and I went to heaven."

Laura, Johnny, Tommy and Ellen all surrounded their father and their mother and enveloped them into a warm hug. Lois would let this little Brady Bunch moment slide, because for the first time in a year she was happy. She had her family back.

_A/N- So idk why I wrote this one but I hoped you like it, the next we'll go back in time and see what Lois was like when she was pregnant with Laura._

_And did anyone else swoon at tonight's episode? The ending made me laugh!_

_I do not own Smallville_


End file.
